Funds will be used to purchase materials for a community center and recreational equipment. At present, there is no community hall or recreation facility. If the people had some place to go and some form of recreation they wouldn't drink so much. The logs are cut for the beginning of a 32' x 40' building with funding for materials. The village could work together as a group to complete the hall. The building would also be used as a multi-purpose facility for meetings, etc.